The Next Clue
by Shockra2000
Summary: When Amy and Dan find out that the next clue is in Greece, there is lots of new friends, unscrupulous enemies, romance, and action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dan's POV

Out of the few times that Amy was wrong, why did it have to be now? You see, Amy had been falling for this _rich, handsome, smart, _and PIGHEADED _Lucian._ If I ever see him again, I'm gonna use my super awesome ninja powers on him because he is the reason why we were stuck in a cave. _Buried _in a cave. It's a good thing we got out.

I looked over at Amy, "Really?"

She sniffled, "Dan......"

"O-o-o-o!" Nellie sang off key. She's our awesome au pair. One of the coolest things about her is that she didn't care if she sounded like a dog getting run over by a car.

Amy got up. To raise her spirits she announced,"I'm going to go to the library."

"Great." I said. My voice was high in sarcasm.

"And you have to come, too."

"Awww! Why? It's not like you would ever find a ninja lord in a library!" I protested.

"You're not a ninja lord _or _a ninja, dweeb. And I want to find out where the next clue is."

"Yup. You obviously can't find the clue by yourself. That's why you need me."

"Yeah, that is absolutely the reason." She mumbled under her breath and headed towards the library.

We had gotten to the library and were looking through the shelves. The last thing we had gotten was a picture of an olive, but what could _that_ be. I picked up an encyclopedia and went under the section containing 'olive'. I read it out loud to Amy, "Blah, blah, blah-"

"It actually has words, dweeb."

I sighed. "Fine." I said reluctantly. "A major place to grow and find olives is in Greece because of it's warm climate." I looked up. "We know where our next clue is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natalie's POV

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had on my soft pink bath robe, pink slippers, and eye mask. I quickly got changed out of that and into my designer clothes. Fabulous! I brushed out my thick black hair. Not a hair out of place. I glossed my lips with my favorite shimmer pink lip gloss and brushed a thin line of eye shadow across the lids of my eyes. I was gently dabbing on a layer of compact when I noticed something small but deadly. So deadly that it could ruin my reputation. "AHHHHHH!!!!" I scream, horrified. A zit! Ian comes lazily into my room. "Sister?" He asks, leaning against the door frame. "How can you be so casual at a time like this? I have a zit! A zit!"

"Calm down!" He smiled.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "How can I calm down when I have a parasite growing out of the top of my head?!"

"Because _I _know where the next clue is."

**Kind of a short chapter. Sorry. This is my first 39 Clues story and I only have one other story running right now. It is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians called The False Date. ** **Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natalie's POV

Ian and I were sitting in our private jet towards Greece.

"Mount Olympus," I was saying, "We need to go there."

Ian was just staring out the window. "Did you here a word of what I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah. But do you think the Cahills got out of the cave?"

"Knowing them," I said angrily, "They found a way."

"Amy probably hates me now."

"Why would _you _care? You're rich, smart, and may I add, good looking. _She _is a clever but brutally poor person. I pity her. NOT!"

"Have you lost your sense of grace?" Ian asked me.

I eyed him suspiciously. "You still like her."

"Still? Since when did I like her?"

"Oh don't think I haven't noticed."

Ian was about to protest, but the captain's voice came on the PA system. "We will be arriving in Greece shortly."

Amy's POV

"Is Greece cool or what?" Dan exclaimed.

"Stop acting like such a dweeb, moron."

"Where are we gonna go today? A cool Greek restaurant?"

"I would _love _that!" Nellie chirped.

"See where they held the Olympics? Party all night long on the beach?" Dan asked excitedly.

"None. We are going to the _museum._"

"Why can't we ever research about Greek sports or something?"

I sighed, "Because that's not educational."

"You are _so _boring." Dan mumbled.

**Please review. I _promise _there will be drama in the next chapters. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natalie's POV

I was disgusted. What was wrong with Ian? How could he like some poor useless girl and not even feel bad about it? I had tried to talk some sense into him, but of course, he was as stubborn as ever. My usual logical brother was now falling head over heels for her. He _actually_ cared about her and wondered if she felt the same way as him. If I ever feel this way, I _promise _it will be with someone just as rich, smart, pretty, and perfect as me. Unfortunately, Amy was causing Ian to forget about finding the clues. I would have to get rid of Amy.......

Amy's POV

We got to the museum and went to the section with books. We looked from shelf to shelf until I found a book that looked promising. I read it out loud,

"Hercules is his Roman name, and much more referred to than his Greek name, Heracles.

"Hera was Zeus' husband, so when she found out that Zeus had a child with some one other woman besides her, she was determine to make Hercules' life miserable."

"Dan!" I said, "We have company! Rip out the page and run."

I could see Natalie Kabra walking glamorously down the different rows of books. Her hair was flowing behind her and her outfit fanned out behind her, wrapping closely to her limbs. Did she pay someone to blow a fan to make her look good? Really good. She saw us running and dialed her phone, probably calling Ian. Not good. And Natalie started running after us. We were going to come to a dead end, face to face with her dart gun. Dan and came to the end of our path.

"There's a door!"

Dan hurriedly opened it. But it was just another dead end. We were about to go back, but Natalie had already come in and shut the door behind her. We were trapped. Natalie held up her dart gun.

"Give me the paper from the book." She said calmly. And pointed her dart gun right at my face.

"N-no." Stupid stuttering!

"Leave my sister alone!"

"Oh shut up!" And she pulled the trigger at Dan. I could do nothing as I watched my little brother's eyes roll back in his head as he fell backwards.

Natalie smiled at my pain. "It will only keep him asleep for a few hours, but when he wakes up, he will have a _major _head ache." She then took out a different dart gun and smiled. "Before I came to the library part of the museum, I went to go research the Greek gods. One of them really interested me. Eros. Better known as the Roman god Cupid."

She gave me an evil smile and bore down with sinister eyes. "You've heard of him right? The baby who would shoot love arrows to make people fall in love?"

At this moment, a dart came flying at me. It hit me right in the forehead. I pulled it off, but nothing happened. I felt exactly the same.

"You see," She continued, "I found a way to make a love potion. I put it in these darts."

"If-if-if you shot me, th-then why am I still the feeling the s-same?"

Natalie laughed. "Well remember how in Greek myths how the first boy you meet you fall in love with, well I'm a girl, and Dan's your brother. So you will fall in love with the next boy you see. And you're in luck! I seem to have invited Ian to drop us a visit."

"Th-th-that's impossible. You can't just m-make someone fall in love like that!" I was starting to panic.

"Oh really," She laughed smugly. "This should be fun."

And as if on queue, Ian walked in.

**See I wasn't lying! Please review to make sure that Ian and Amy have their 'romantic' part in the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy's POV

I stared at Ian. Nothing happened! I felt like cheering. Jumping for joy! I wouldn't have to embarrass myself in front of the Kabras! But then I noticed just how perfect his facial features were. How his hair glistened in the light. He took a step closer, "Amy, you don't look so good."

One second I'm fine, and the next I can't stop touching him. I threw my arms around him and start kissing him.

Ian seemed to be in shock, trying to understand what was going on, while Natalie looked like she was going to hyperventilate from all of her laughter.

Ian looked at Dan on the floor, then Natalie laughing hysterically, then me, kissing him like crazy.

"Oh brava, Natalie. You managed to out smart the Cahills. What did you do this time?" His beautiful British accent rolled out of his mouth.

Natalie stopped laughing long enough to answer his question. "I just knocked out Dan. Then I made a love potion and injected it into Amy."

"How could someone so small be so annoying?"

Natalie smiled as if it was a compliment. "I guess you're just lucky. Oh and by the way, this love thing, yeah..... it's going to last for another few hours."

"What were you thinking?!"

"I was just trying to embarrass Amy!"

Ian was shocked. "Well it kind of backfired on me!"

"Oops. I forgot about that part. Oh well. Ta ta!"

And with that, she left Dan on the floor, Ian bewildered, and me making out with him.

Ian seized his chance. He grabbed me tighter and put his arms around me. Our lips were moving as one. My fingers gabbed at his hair, pulling me tighter and tighter to him. His hands found my waist. We were very close together, but not close enough. His lips were warm and soft, everything they should be. We continued to kiss for I don't know how long, but suddenly I realized what I had been doing for the past couple of hours. I broke away in shock.

"I-I, oh no!"

Ian looked at me with comforting brown eyes. "It's okay. For the past couple of days, I have been thinking about what is important in life. I could only come up with one answer. You."

I let that sink in. I felt the truth in his words. I knew that he was a convincing liar, but he would never say something that sincere with out it being true.

"I've been thinking, too." For once, I said something with out stuttering! He looked at me in amazement. "And I don't want us to be that far apart. Not anymore."

Ian had a slit crooked smile on his face. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too."

**See! Lots of drama in the romance department! Will it be the happy ending they've always wanted our will Natalie find a way to break them up? Please review to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy's POV

I was back in the hotel room with Dan. (Apparently he had woken up and walked back to the hotel?) And of course I hadn't told him about what happened with me and Ian. I didn't feel like getting murdered today.

Dan rubbed his head.

I remembered that Dan had had the paper from the book in his pocket.

"Hey, Dan, do you still have that paper in pocket?"

"No. He said, a little grumpy. "Natalie stole it. And I hadn't looked at the whole page, so I couldn't memorize the whole thing."

Man, how come things like this always happen to us?

Dan looked up with a gleam in his eyes. "So I guess that means we have to break into the Kabras to get it back."

I sighed. He _always _wanted to do things the hard way.

Natalie's POV

Kabras never loose. Never. Ian knows that, but I think he might have forgotten. If Amy breaks up with him, he'll focus again. I smiled evilly to myself. Good thing I stole her phone. I am _so _awesome. I texted Ian, " I think we are taking things too fast. We are in the middle of the 39 clues of all things. Dan and I nee to focus and I don't have time for a relationship. Sorry.

_That _sounded like something Amy would say. I _rock_!

Ian's POV

My phone started vibrating, so I took it out and read the text sent from Amy. What? Was she breaking up with me? But Kabras never loose! Ugh! She had probably still been under that love potion when she told me she loved me! I had to calm down. Besides, now with the girl out of the picture, it made it easier to find the clues. I sighed sadly.

**I know, a little OOC, but I have writer's block. Sorry. Any suggestions for the next chapter, because I can't think of anything good. I'll try to keep them coming, though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ok. Dan really needs someone, and we all know that Natalie will **_**never **_**like him, no matter what. (Oh come on! Just admit it) So I made up this person. More perfect than Ian because Dan deserves someone perfect. And Alex is her brother, not her boyfriend.**

Dan's POV

We went back to the library (joy) and went searching in the Greek section. I pulled out a book from the shelf labeled 'The Twelve Herculean Tasks' by Sophocles. Sounds good. I pulled it off the shelf and took a few steps backwards and ran into something- or someone. I picked up my book from the ground and looked up.

Holy ninjas.

Golden brown hair fell down the side of my head. It hid her ocean blue eyes. Her eyes were so pure it seemed like they could see all the way down to your soul. If you looked past that, you could see her luscious full red lips. Good God! Did I just say that?! She straightened and stood up. She smoothed down her clothes and held out her hand. She spoke with a British accent (Just like the Kabras. I hope she's not related to them........) and said, "Hello. I'm Meg. And you are?"

"Um, ga, Dan. I'm Dan Cahill."

I shook her hand. "Pleasure."

Amy smiled and shook Meg's hand. "I'm Amy. Dan's eleven and I'm fourteen."

Meg looked just delighted. "Smashing! I'm twelve."

Aw man! She's a year older than me! Not fair!

"I'm a Greekoligist. I'm an expert on Greece."

"I thought you were twelve!" Amy said in shock.

"I am." The light made Meg's eyes twinkle. "You don't need to be a certain age to know a lot about Greece. Call me if you need my help." She scribbled down a bunch of numbers.

"Cheerio!" She ran off. She was out of sight, but I could still hear her. "Alex! You can't bungee jump from the library roof and get down from that Greek column or else I'll come up there and get you myself!"

Apparently Alex knew that she would come up there to get him, so in one swift motion, he jumped down and said, "What's up, yo."

Meg cringed, "Stop talking like Jonah Wizard!"

Alex shrugged, "I can't help it that I'm his biggest fan."

And they ran out together.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 _

_Dan's POV_

_I looked down at the piece of paper with Meg's number. It said 362-245-8736. I knew that I would remember it, I've only been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes. I crumpled it up and through it into trashcan they kept in the lobby. _

_We got into our hotel room and started reading the book we found. I flipped to a random page and read, "Hercules had a lot of advantages. If he hadn't had these, he might never had succeeded. His advantages include his strength, fame, his sword-"_

_I flipped to the back of the page. In black ink, the whole next page was bleached out. _

_Amy whispered, "Madrigals?"_

"_They can't stop us, we have a Greekologist on our team."_

_She gave me a look, "Maybe….. What was her number again?"_

_I told her, and she typed it in. _

"_Meg's number spells out 'Greek myths.'" Amy laughed._

"_Hello?" a British voice answered the phone._

"_Hi. It's Amy."_

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_Well you see, my brother and I are in a very competitive scavenger hunt, if that's what you want to call it. One of the things we need to get happens to be in Greece."_

"_Oh, I just love global scavenger hunts! So much better than the ones were you hide everything in your back yard…."_

"_You've been in one before?"_

"_Of course! Because of my parents' business, my brother and I get to travel all around the world with them, but we live in Greece. In another year or so we will be of to see China. But it's just so much fun! And I always win against my brother! We went to Japan once were I learned Kung fu. Alex really picked it up, I'm not as good as him-"_

"_Sorry, but we are kind of on a tight schedule and need you to come over here."_

"_Sure! I'll be there in a sec!"_

_I closed my phone. Just then the I heard three raps on the door. "Wow, when Meg said a sec, she wasn't lying." Dan said.I opened it, but it wasn't Meg who was at the door. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ian's POV

I knocked on the hotel room that the Cahills were staying in. Natalie had sent me here on a mission, not a time to flirt. So I need to stay focus and stay Lucian. Lucians do what ever they need to to win.

Dan opened the door with a grin on his face, but when he saw me, his smile turned to a frown. He looked over to Amy, "Was does _it _want?" He asked her. She blushed and was going to start stuttering, but I had mercy and cut her off. "I am here for business. Natalie and I know that you guys are always ahead of the game, and unfortunately for you, we need to steal the clue. So fork over everything you have that even refers to the clue." Pretty straight forward. I knew that they obviously weren't going to, so I had a back up plan. Dan looked at me like I was crazy. "No. Why the heck would we give you all of our stuff?"

I quickly grabbed Dan's wrist and twisted it almost to the point of dislocation. If he even tried to move, he would dislocate his wrist. "That's why."From behind me, I heard a high pitched British voice retort, "That's why you shouldn't mess with us!"

I received a hard kick in the leg, let go off Dan, and fell to the floor.

I screamed in pain and there was a sickening snap. Man than girl can kick!

Dan's POV

I slammed the door on Ian.

"Direct hit!" Meg said.

"Meg, that was awesome!" I cheered, "You came in and was all like, 'Take that! Hi-ya!' and Ian was all like, 'Ahhh! Ow! My leg!' Burned!"

"It was nothing!" She said with a dazzling smile, "You should see my brother."

"I doubt he could beat that!"

"Anyway, what do you guys need help with?"

Amy explained, "In the treasure hunt, there are thirty-nine different things we need, called clues. So therefore, the hunt is called The Thirty-nine Clues. Each of the clues is an ingredient for something and we think you might know this one. Do you know what Hercules' sword was made of?"

"Just being that he is a hero, he has probably fought with more than one sword. So I can't tell which. And even if I could, there are so many things that it could be made out of! Copper, iron, bronze-"

"Ok." I said. "To the library!"

We walked to the door. I opened it for Meg, but she didn't walk through it.

"Come back for more?" She asked.

Ian just sneered. "You're going to pay for busting my leg!"

Like a gazelle, Meg jumped behind Ian to dodge a punch coming straight for her face.

She came back to his face and stuck a few punches in. Ian tried to hit her back, but she just shielded his hands with her own.

With in seconds, Meg had pinned him down on the floor.

"Dream girl!" I whispered to Amy.

"Who knew it would be so hard to get to the library?" She replied.

Ian looked terrified. "Please get off me. I'm wearing a thousand dollar-"

"Shut up!" And with that, Meg knocked him out. She sprang up into a karate move and bowed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dan's POV

"We need to find something about Hercules." Meg said. We all split up and started looking- again.

"What's up my homies?" An unknown voice called. Meg just rubbed her temples. She called back, "Alex, if you are caught surfing the library shelves one more time-"

"Chillax, Meg. I'm not doin' anythin'."

"Your brother?" I asked for clarification.

Meg nodded.

"Hey guys!" Amy called, "I think I found something!"

We all gathered around her. Meg stole the book and read, "Hercules had one of the strongest swords in all of Ancient Greece because it was supposedly made by Hephaestus himself."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The god of forging." She explained.

"Forging? Making fake copies of something?"

"No! He's a blacksmith!"

"Oh, okay."

She kept reading, " His sword was made out of celestial bronze. That's it! Celestial bronze!"

"Fo shizzle!" Alex exclaimed.

"Thank you for being so convenient." Ian came out from behind a shelf.

"Ian! How could you?" Amy cried.

"All part of the game. But after it's over....... you want to go out?"

Amy jabbed him in the ribs.

"Okay, okay, you have the right to be mad."  
"You think!" I screamed. "Why don't you just go find the clue by yourself? Oh wait, I know! You aren't smart enough!"  
"No. It's because I like annoying you. And why would I get the clue myself if when you are right here?"

Before I could answer, Meg shouted back, "How's your leg feeling? If you want, I can make the pain double, or perhaps bust the _other _leg."

"You mouthy, annoying child. You are too much of a nuisance to me. You _will _pay for that. But not yet. You better watch your back."  
"You better watch yours. I don't think I need to be worried about you attacking me." She retorted.

Natalie's POV

This girl has a temper! I looked at the way Ian took offense to everything she said. If the Cahills stuck with her, we won't have any chance of winning the 39 Clues. She was a big threat.

And the way she had her hand on Dan's back- oh it made me (I can't believe I'm saying this) jealous.

"It will be worse than me." Ian was saying.

"You are such a threat......." Meg laughed.

Anger bubbled up inside me.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Meg just retorted, "Oh, so it's your _sister _that you are going to send to attack me." The Cahills were almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

I won't be embarrassed like this. I pulled out my dart gun and shot it right at Meg's forehead. She didn't even flinch. Out of midair, she grabbed the dart just inches from her head.

"Looking for something?" Meg asked smugly.

"Why, you!" I sneered. I glared evily while Dan started laughing even harder. I thought he was going to pass out.

"Now's our chance!" Amy said.

Dan's POV

We ran out of the library and went down the street. On the left we found a giant hedge maze. Out side of the beginning was a man giving out brochues for the maze and maps. We didn't have time to stop and get one. We just ran into it.

"I'm sorry to say this." Meg said, "But we are going to have to split up."

Amy went to the left, Meg went down the middle, and I went down the right. Alex was no where to be seen. He must have left while Ian and Meg were having their face off.

There were only two options. He bungee jumped off the library roof or he was surfing the library shelved, meking them all cave in on the Kabras. Both were very probable. But then everything went black.

**Yay! My biggest chapter so far. Hope you like it. And thanks for the awesome reviews. A bunch of great ideas from it. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dan's POV

I woke up next to Amy with my hands tied in a rope besides me. I was on my side, uncomfortably.

"Uhhhhhh!" I wined and sat up normally.

"Dan." Amy whispered, "I think we are in the Kabra's house."

From upstairs I could hear a voice saying, "Ian, good luck. Oh, and I baked you some cookies for you and your girlfriend.""She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled. I could see Amy's face was as red as a tomato.

I heard Ian pull out something.

"Put that dart gun away right this instant, young man, or you will be grounded!"

"But mom!"

"You heard me."

"Fine. Sorry mom." He mumbled and came down the stairs into the basement.

I started laughing. "That was hilarious, man!"

"You're not in a very good position right now, are you, Dan?"

I tried to kick him, but he easily dodged my foot. I wish Meg was here. She could beat him up.

As if reading my mind, he asked, "Would you like to see your little friend?"

He pressed a button on a remote and a flat screen, big screen, HD TV came rolled down from the ceiling.

I saw Meg, but she was surrounded by……….. Robots?

Meg's POV 

Where am I? I wake up to find myself in….. the Kabra's house? I looked around- just to find thirty pairs of robot eyes all staring at me. So that brat wasn't lying. How am I supposed to take out a whole fleet of robots by myself? There is only one thing I can do: destroy them.

I kicked and punched through the first row of robots. It didn't do anything! I leaped on the head of one and keeping my hand on its head, went in a full circle, kicking every robot close enough. I might as well have been kicking a wall.

The robot I was on started to shake me off, so I jumped onto another robots head. Then that robot started to shake me off. "Whoa!!!!" I screamed, nearly losing my balance. I jumped from head to head to head, gingerly putting my feet on each. One good thing: I was born with twinkle toes, good for robot jumping. But one robot knocked me down. I fell down. Hard. I cringed in pain, but stood up again. One of the robots smashed me across the room. My lip was now bleeding along with the rest of my body. I wiped the sweat and blood off of my brow and did a fancy move called the dancing sunrise. I did a split in the air, kicking two robots. I grabbed onto two robots' heads and did a flip. I moved from robot to robot, kicking them in my back hand springs. Again, I got knocked down.

Obviously, when I attack, it isn't doing anything. They weren't even getting hurt! That's it! Take out their energy source. I yanked at a robot's head, and sure enough, metal came out of it's head. It fell to the floor. I easily took out the rest.

Dan's POV

Ian howled in rage as he saw Meg take out his whole fleet of robots. Amy and I cheered silently. This girl was amazing!

We looked back on the screen to find Meg looking happy, but sweating like crazy. Even I could tell that she was losing a lot of blood.

Her smug face turned worried. On the screen I could see a whole new army of robots.

I heard her curse and say, "When I find Ian, I'm gonna _kill him!_"

Meg leaped into the air and did a whole bunch of fancy gymnastic moves that I didn't have a name for. But the robots were closing in on her. Her face became worried as she realized that these robots were smarter than the last. They engulfed her, so much that I could barely see were she was standing. They were abusing her, punching and slapping. "Ah!" And screamed and fell to the floor, lifeless and weak.

"Oh no!" Amy whispered.

Panic rushed through me. Meg was down and our only hope was Alex, but we hadn't seen him in forever. Where could he be?

I looked back at Meg. She had her eyes closed. She looked bloody. But what scared me most, was that I couldn't see her breathing.

**What happened to Meg? Where is Alex? Please review to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meg's POV

Robots are _so _stupid. I lay down on the ground, pretend to faint, so now they are carrying me to Ian. They will _never _see this coming. The leading robot held a knife in his hand. I stole it and stored it in my pocket. The blade wouldn't hurt robots because they are made out of metal, so maybe it will come in handy later.

I jumped up from their hold and took out two robots' heads. They instantly fell over, alerting the other robots. I did a flip and pounced on a robot, taking out its energy source. I saw a hard metal hand come through the air. It smacked me, throwing me across the room. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was too weak. I had already gone through one round of robot torture, and I was going through another one. Blood came seeping out into my eyes, making my vision blurred and red. My eyes fluttered, then against my will, closed. The last thing I saw was an army of angry robots closing in on me.

I woke up and found my hands had a taut rope around them. The Kabra idiot was dozing in the corner. As I was searching around in my predicament, I saw piercing hazel eyes, gazing into mine.

I knew we were stuck here. I knew we wouldn't have much of a chance of getting out of here. And I knew that if Ian could capture me, he would want to put an end to me. Permanently.

So I did the only thing I could do in this situation.

Dan's POV

Meg leaned over to me. "I don't think I am going to get out of here. So I just wanted to let you know…." She started t lean over. I'd never kissed a girl before, but I would defiantly start with Meg. Amy saw what I was doing and a silent conversation was passed. _"Things aren't looking too good for us, Dan." _

"_No. So about me and Meg…..""Go for it."_

"_Thanks."_

I looked back at Meg. Her face was scratched and not nearly as beautiful as it once had been. There was dried blood stuck to her perfect features. But, I was just gleeful. She came closer and closer and was just inches away from me when her face lit up.

"That's it! That's it! Dan, Amy, can one of you reach into my back pocket?"

"For once, I can't even kiss a girl?" I mumbled, but reached in and got jabbed by something pointy.

"Ow! What do you keep in there?!""A knife." She answered casually. "Can you cut our hands free?"

"Yeah, I got it."

We were all free. Meg ran over to where Ian was and said, "Pay back time."

She punched Ian as hard as she could and he woke up.

He just snickered. I soon figured out why. There was a wire that ran up from him to me. Every time he got injured, energy would run up that wire and shock me.

I screamed and fell to the ground. I blacked out, but after a few minutes, woke up again.

Amy commented, "You don't look so good, Dan."

"Watch this!" Meg said smugly.

She went over and punched Ian again. I waited for the pain, but it ever came. Instead, Ian screamed and dropped to the floor.

"What did you do?" I asked Meg.

"I rewired the electrocution devise so that every time a shock would go to you, it would pass down a little wire I installed."

"You're a genius!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, I get that a lot.""Full of modesty." Amy muttered.

All of a sudden, a cage came down from the ceiling, covering us.

"God! When does the torture end?" I wined.

"I think now." Amy answered.

Sliding down a rope from the ceiling was Alex. Of course he could have taken the stairs, but that decreases the hero effect.

Ian was waking up just as Alex jumped off his rope, landing on Ian. Ian got knocked out again.

"Sorry, yo. I didn't see ya there.""Where have you been?" Meg complained.

"Baking pies!" He answered.

"Why the heck where you _baking pies_?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Alex, your brilliant!" Meg shouted. Meg doesn't go around saying that often, so there must be something I was missing.

"What ever, just do what you have to do." Amy directed.

Alex charged into the neighboring room where all of the robots were.

"What's up in the his house- yo."

**Wanna know what happens to Alex? Wanna see if they can ever get out? Plz review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

**Dan's POV**

"_**What's up in the his house- yo."**_

"**Does the word 'surprise' mean anything to you?" I called.**

**I can't believe I'm saying this, but Alex was actually a better fighter than Meg.**

**He kicked and punched like our lives depended on it- oh wait, they do.**

**He flipped over, and in midair, through five pies and hit five robots directly on their faces. This is what shocked me; The robots started chanting, "Malfunction, malfunction!" They seem to have a weakness to the pie cream. Every robot that touched pie, fell to the ground.**

**Robots swarmed him in every direction, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. **

**He looked doomed, but at the last second (Where do they keep finding them?) took out a knife.**

**He arched the blade out in a full circle, driving the robots away from him. The next row swarmed him. He jumped up and did a split, kicking two robots. **

**He took out another blade (Seriously! Where **_**do **_**they get these things!?) and drove them back again. He spun in a circle, swinging the blades as fast as he could. The closest robots spun back, out of control and with a huge dent on their stomachs. He stopped spinning and dodged through a maze of arms trying to hurt him. He jumped up onto the back of a robot and pulled out the energy source. He jumped to another robot, and did the same thing. He kept taking them out, but there were far too many robots to take out then we had time for. Alex jumped off of the robot and started running so fast, it was hard to even see him. He was only a blur to me. Every robot that came in his way was turned into metal pie crumbles. **

**Alex was hooking ropes together and intricate things I didn't understand.**

**Like a monkey, he climbed onto one of the shelves bordering the walls of the room. He stepped into a surfing position and said coolly, "Kowabunga."**

**All of the shelves crashed in together, smashing the robots. The only one left was Alex. He simply said, "Holla."**

**He grabbed a remote out of the unconscious Ian's hand. He pressed a button and the cage flew back up to the ceiling. **

**I ran over to Alex. "Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked him.**

**He shrugged, "Ninja school."**

**I nearly melted. "Dude, you are my new hero!"**

**Meg, who had been thinking in the corner said, "Of course! How could I have been so stupid? There is a celestial bronze statue of Hercules in Sparta. The next clue is probably in his sword!**

"**Respect!" Alex grunted.**

**Within a few hours, we landed in Sparta.**

"**Sparta is so beautiful!" Amy said in adoration. **

"**I don't see what's so great about it." I said.**

"**Well when ancient Greece was at its peak, Sparta had the strongest army in the world! And Athens had the strongest navy. During the Persian Wars, Athens and Sparta, which were enemies, learned how to work together to defeat Persia and protect Greece. It was really quite remarkable. The Spartans also took great pride in their army, so the boys would start training when they were just seven years old!"**

"**I lost track at ancient Greece." I said.**

**So Meg dumbed it down. "Buff people lived here."**

"**Oh! So I'll like this place!"**

**We approached a giant statue. It must have been as tall as the Statue of Liberty. And worst of all, the sword was raised about sixty feet taller then the rest of the statue, adding sixty **_**more **_**feet. It was on a slight tilt, but nothing major.**

**To me and Amy, it was a dead end. But for Meg and Alex, it was an opportunity. **

"**First one to the sword wins!" Meg yelled.**

**She and Alex half climbed half ran up the top of the pedestal it stood on.**

**Meg looked like a graceful gazelle, while Alex looked like a climbing monkey.**

**They were neck and neck when Alex said, "I'm not going to go easy anymore." He moved so fast, I could only see a blur.**

**Meg caught up, but had already lost.**

"**You can never beat me, Sis."**

**They ventured out dangerously close to falling. Alex inched out closer and closer, balancing on the sword, while Meg, hair flying behind her, just acted like the sword was a balance beam, doing crazy flips and spins, then landing gracefully back on the sword before moving into her next jump. She got there before Alex and opened the tip of the sword. She grabbed the parchment inside of it, and they sprinted back down.**

**Her British accent rolled out of her mouth. "The ingredient is olive oil." She unrolled the second piece of parchment and read, "Into the deep, ice cold, history. To find this great ships history. On it's first voyage, it shall sink, Dive deep to find the missing link."**

**She gazed up at us, worry in her eyes. "We are researching the Titanic."**

**It's done! Yay! There will be a sequel, just don't expect anything soon. And I know that the clues are never like that, I just thought it would be cool to make it all rhyme and what ever. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review, and wait for the sequel.**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I made a mistake in the clue, and thought I would address it. I wrote:

Into the deep, ice cold, history.

It was supposed to be:

Into the deep, ice cold, mystery.

Sorry for the confusion. I also don't know why the whole story was printed in bold. I didn't type it in bold (yes, I do know that for a fact) so I don't know why it appeared in bold.

I will also take suggestions to what the sequel should be called. I do have an idea, but it isn't very good. So if you would like to help, it would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks for your time!

Xoxo,

Shockra2000


End file.
